


Mine

by Katryne



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Omega, But more smut, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 03:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6937345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katryne/pseuds/Katryne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takeda belongs to Ukai and everyone would do well to remember that</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

That new teacher is here again watching volleyball practice. That new teacher who can’t seem to keep his hands to himself. Just a few moments ago he dared to put his hand on Takeda’s shoulder. And now he was sitting entirely too close to his omega looking at his clipboard with information on the players. Ukai had had enough, this was the third day in a row the offensive alpha showed up and the more casual warnings were not working. He knew Takeda didn’t like him to ‘alpha out’ at school, but this had to stop.

He narrowed his eyes and marched over to the bench. A low rumble brought Takeda’s eyes up to meet Ukai’s fiery gaze. Takeda felt his pulse start racing and found himself leaning away from the teacher and towards Ukai to breathe in his scent. It was stronger than normal and so very appealing. Unbeknownst to Takeda he started to release a complimentary scent to his alpha, whose nostrils flared to take in as much as he could. Takeda watched as Ukai breathed in deeply and saw his pupils dilate. 

The teacher was also responding to Takeda’s release of hormonal scents and started to try and nuzzle against his neck. Takeda looked frightened at the other alpha’s attention and Ukai snapped. He flung the alpha away from Takeda and pulled Takeda roughly behind him, blocking him from view of the other alpha. The amount of scent Ukai was releasing was making Takeda weak and he leaned against Ukai’s back, burying his face, and gripping his track suit jacket tightly. Ukai snarled at the alpha who was standing back up for a challenge “He’s mine, keep your hands off.”

“If he was yours he would bear a mating mark, and he doesn’t have one.” the alpha said standing fully. “Until then he’s fair game, and I aim to have him.”

The alpha started forward and Ukai turned a little to the side (making sure Takeda didn’t fall) and just kicked the alpha down. “He’s not a thing. He’s not fair game. He’s mine.” Ukai roared at him. “Stay down if you know what’s good for you.”

With that he turned and grabbed Takeda, picking him up and leaving the gym. “Practice is canceled for the day, go home.” Ukai called to the team who were watching interestedly. All of them knew better than to question Ukai right now. Takeda was his sensitive point, and honestly, the rest of the team was only one step away from booting the offensive alpha out of the gym for messing with their coach’s mate.

Ukai stormed back into the locker room and back into his office slamming and locking the door behind him. He sat Takeda gently down on his desk and stepped back starting to pace. “Give me a minute, I don’t want to hurt you.” Ukai said pacing a little.

Takeda’s scent got stronger at the care his alpha showed him even this upset. Ukai looked over pupils blown completely wide, scent rolling off him in waves. and said “I need you to stop that or I’m going to take you. I’m not sure if I can be gentle today.”

Takeda got up and walked over to Ukai and stopped right in front of him. He leaned up onto his tiptoes and whispered against Ukai’s mouth “I don’t need you to be gentle, I need you to take me and mark me as yours.” Before kissing him.

Ukai twitched and started breathing deeply “Do you know what you are asking?” Ukai said.

Takeda, now flat on his feet, nodded. “Yeah, I want to be yours.” And then he paused for a moment and his brows furrowed “Unless you don’t want to mate me.”

That made Ukai pause despite Takeda’s scent, despite how much every cell of his body ached to claim Takeda, despite the fact that Takeda offered and said “Not want to mate you? I would have mated you the first time I caught scent of you if you had been ok with it. You’d better be ready because I’m not stopping.”

Takeda blushed but met Ukai’s eyes. He stepped into Ukai’s arms and said “Take me and make me yours. Alpha” the final word being said as the breath was stolen from him by Ukai’s bruising kiss.

Ukai picked Takeda up and made sure to wrap Takeda’s legs around his waist. Takeda easily slid his arms around Ukai’s neck. Ukai walked them backwards until he hit the edge of the desk and sat down with Takeda in his lap. Ukai kissed Takeda like he was thirsty and Takeda was the only water in sight. It was deep, wet and warm. Ukai dominated Takeda’s mouth leaving his lips swollen and red. When he finished with that he started tearing at Takeda’s clothing. His shirt came off in three pieces, easily discarded at their feet. Ukai latched onto Takeda’s scent gland making Takeda whine with pleasure and start grinding down onto Ukai’s lap. Ukai sucked and bit until that spot was dark with bruises and then left a trail of bite marks down to where he planned to place his mating mark. He was gentle there with only a few licks and nibbles, that spot would wait for later.

Ukai slid a little further onto the desk and pulled Takeda’s legs from around his waist. He positioned Takeda so he had his legs tucked under and could rise to his knees. He pulled Takeda up to his knees and attacked his nipples. He licked, sucked and bit them until Takeda couldn’t stay quiet, his moans echoing off the office walls. “Ukai?” Takeda said, with no idea of what he was asking for. “Alpha please”

“I know” Ukai said nibbling on one of Takeda’s nipples. “We’re getting there”

Takeda started to pull at Ukai’s shirt trying to get it off his alpha but not having the strength to. Ukai laughed and reached over his head to pull his shirt and track suit jacket off in one tug. Takeda immediately started touching Ukai everywhere the shirt had covered. “Like that?” Ukai asked as he took a moment to look up into Takeda’s eyes. 

Takeda blushed brightly but nodded his head and continued exploring the expanse of Ukai’s chest. “Do you want to see the rest?” Ukai asked raising his eyebrows?

Takeda said “Yes” on a sigh. 

Ukai picked Takeda up and placed him on his feet. He quickly pulled his pants off tossing them aside and reached out to take Takeda’s off. When they were both disrobed Ukai reached out and pulled Takeda back into his arms, relishing the feel of his naked omegas skin. Takeda started sharking and whining at such close contact with his alpha. He started rubbing himself against Ukai and whimpering.

“Mmmm” Ukai said sitting Takeda on the desk “Did seeing me naked really make you get hornier?”

Takeda looked down but Ukai reached out and pulled his chin back up “That’s good, you are supposed to react wantonly with me.” Ukai stated and pushed Takeda back so he was laying on the desk.

He leaned down and kissed Takeda again but quickly left the bruised lips and made his way down to Takeda’s small cock. It was already hard and dripping wet. Ukai smiled and took it into his mouth. It didn’t even reach to the back of his mouth, but Ukai loved the sounds his omega was making while being sucked on. Takeda was whimpering and his breath was coming out in gasps. He was occasionally saying Ukai’s name but he was so breathless Ukai wasn’t sure.

With Takeda’s small cock still in his mouth he looked up and caught Takeda’s gaze. He placed one hand at Takeda’s already dripping whole and pushed in.

Takeda felt himself penetrated by Ukai’s finger. He let out a yell and came into Ukai’s mouth. Ukai swallowed his cum down and slid another finger into Takeda’s hole stretching it further. “Takeda” Ukai called firmly.

“Yes” Takeda answered. 

“Hold your legs up, I’m going to taste you.” Ukai stated.

Takeda burned bright red and stuttered “You…don…don’t….hav….e…….to.”

Ukai just raised Takeda’s legs and waited until he grabbed a hold of them. “Ah, but it’s mine. And you already told me to take you.”

With that he pulled his fingers out of Takeda and dove down licking his way into Takeda, who threw his head back and cried out in pleasure. Deeper and deeper Ukai seemed to reach with his tongue until Takeda was flooded with slick and couldn’t stop thrusting his hips down onto Ukai’s face. 

“Ukai” Takeda cried out over and over “More”

Ukai pulled back and stuck his two fingers back in Takeda’s hole. He was already loose and soft. Ukai added another finger and pumped in a few times before adding a fourth. When they were sliding in with ease he pulled out and them stood up. He scooped some of the slick out of Takeda and started to coat his cock when he felt Takeda on grab his arm.

Takeda was sitting up on the desk looking at Ukai’s large cock. His eyes flicked up to Ukai and he said “Can I taste you?” hesitantly. 

Even in his rush to finally claim Takeda his heart felt warm at Takeda’s earnestness. He reached out gently and pulled Takeda’s head towards his cock. “Of course.”

Takeda reached out and gingerly licked the tip. Ukai shuddered at the sight of Takeda’s pink tongue licking the head of his cock. Slowly he took more of Ukai into his mouth. There was no way he could take all of Ukai, at least not without practice, but he tried his best. He licked and suckled at it until Ukai gently pulled him off. “Was it ok?” Takeda asked.

“It was perfect, but I need to be in you now.” Ukai said “It’s time to mark you and make you mine.”

Takeda shuddered and clung to Ukai taking in his scent. “Takeda” Ukai said “Lay back and spread your legs.”

Takeda complied and waited. Ukai placed his cock at Takeda’s entrance and slid in until he felt himself against Takeda’s ass. Both of them moaned out loud at how amazing it felt. Takeda was tight and wet and Ukai was filling him up completely. Ukai leaned down and kissed Takeda gently before setting up a steady pace thrusting in and out of Takeda’s hole. 

Takeda wrapped his legs around Ukai urging him deeper inside and Ukai leaned on his hands for leverage and started pounding furiously into Takeda making the desk shake in his fierceness. Takeda reached up and wrapped his arms around Ukai’s neck. “Now Ukai, please mark me. Mate me. Please” Takeda begged in Ukai’s ear.

Unwilling to turn down such a plea from his omega he thrust sharply into Takeda and bit down hard at the previously unmarked place on Takeda’s neck. At the feel of Ukai’s teeth sinking into him Takeda came violently. He shook and whimpered as Ukai pounded into him through his orgasm and continued through even though Takeda was so sensitive now. Again and again he felt Ukai pump into him while he was still latched onto his neck. Takeda felt himself hardening again and met Ukai thrust for thrust until Ukai came roaring to the room and filling Takeda until he spilled over and came once more.

Ukai released Takeda’s neck and kissed him gently. “You’re mine.” Ukai stated firmly. 

“All Yours” Takeda whispered back breathless. 

Ukai pulled Takeda up (still buried in him) and walked over to the desk chair. The sat down and arranged Takeda so a leg was on each side of Ukai. “This will be more comfortable for you when I knot you.” Ukai said.

Takeda’s eyes got wide and he said worriedly “We’re doing that now?”

“I have to, it’s part of the mating ritual. Haven’t you noticed my cock is still hard?” He said and thrust once or twice into Takeda making him groan. 

“Ok” Takeda said nervously circling his hips on Ukai’s lap. He couldn’t help but enjoy the feel of Ukai inside him.

“Normally I’d do this right after I came, but it’s your first time and I didn’t want to scare you.” Ukai said.

Takeda nodded and felt Ukai press him down firmly onto his cock. Ukai slowly inflated and Takeda started to stretch. His eyes widened in fear and Ukai was quick to reassure him “You’re doing great, I’m almost there. It’s just a little more of a stretch.” 

Takeda buried himself into Ukai’s neck and held on while he felt himself stretch to what felt like tearing. All the while Ukai was rubbing his back and whispering words of encouragement into his ear. After a short time, he felt Ukai reach his full knot and the burning from the stretch started to fade. It was replaced by a complete feeling. He felt their bond deepen and connect inside himself. “Feel that?” Ukai said at the look of surprise on Takeda’s face. “Now you can feel my emotions and I can feel yours. You’ll also take on my scent and mix it with yours and your scent will accent mine.”

Takeda grinned widely and said happily “Yours.”

Ukai nodded smiling back at him “Mine”

Takeda sat there for a moment thinking and said “Mine?”

Ukai sighed and shook his head smiling. “Yes I'm yours too.”

Takeda’s answering smile made Ukai’s heart flutter.

They sat there a moment wrapped up in each other, until Takeda popped up and asked “Hey, how long will this knot last? I’m getting cold.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this worked out on paper as well as it did in my head.


End file.
